hatred turns to love
by MusicForMyLife
Summary: i suck at summary, if you like fiolee then please read


HATRED

"I just hate him so much!" says Fiona*Flashback* "Yoink." says marshal as he steals her hat. "Hey give that back now!" she screams. "Come take it." he retorts." Marshal give it back now im not kidding." she says. "Aww the little bunny scared of the vampire king?" he teases. "Marshal your such a jerk!" she screams. "well you are the one who wanted to hang out with a demon." he says "What's your problem man!" she yells. "your my problem Fiona! You claim to know me, you know I'm evil yet you still get mad at me, if that is how it's gonna be then stop hanging out with me!" he yelled holding back tears. "marshal. How could you be so heartless?! I thought you were my friend. I guess I was wrong." she says crying. Then she runs away. *End flashback* Fiona is siting under a tree she looks up to see marshal with tears welling up in his eyes and flowers in his hand. "Y...You hate me" he asks" "Marshal wait." Fiona says. Marshal just throws the flowers at her feet And flies home as fast as he can. "Cake i feel bad!" says Fiona as she enters the house. "What happened?" asks cake. "Well marshal kinda heard me say that i hate him and he ran away." said Fiona. "Go and make sure he is alright...as much as i hate him i don't want vampire suicide on my hands."says cake. Fiona goes to marshals cave to find the vampire king inside it staring at the wall tears running down his face, but not quite crying. "Marshal?" Fiona asks. At the sight of her he flies inside of his house and into his room. Fiona follows him to find him on his bed. "Marshal?" Fiona says again. ,"Fi...Fiona w..why do you hate m..me?" marshal asks in between sniffles . "Marshal i don't hate you i just..." Fiona is interrupted. "Do you know how much it hurts when the girl you have loved for years says she hates you!" screams marshal. "You love me? But what about all that stuff you said about me not knowing you and me being your problem?" Fiona asks shocked that he likes her."Yes Fi i love you i couldn't live without you! I'm sorry I didn't mean that stuff, im just frustrated by you fawning over gumball when he doesn't deserve you. But what do you care you hate me, you are probably only here because cake wanted you to make sure i didn't kill myself." says marshal lee. "Marshal i could never hate you i was just angry i...i...i." she says "Spit it out fi." marshal says. "IM IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Fiona says quickly. "Fi its not nice to toy with peoples emotions." say marshal depressed. "I really do love you marshal i was just scared you would reject me i mean you're the vampire king you could get any girl you wanted... why would you want me." she says mumbling the last part. "Fi who wouldn't want to go out with you you're the heroin of aaa you're flippin awesome you're beautiful you're amazing and..." she cuts him off with a kiss. "You talk to much." she says. After more kissing and standing in each others arms. "Fi you wanna watch a movie." he asks. "Sure!" Fiona said excitedly. After the move which was scary and made Fiona cling to Marshall Fiona asked "Marshy what are we now?" "Well Fi i thought we would be a couple after you kissed me." he replied. Fiona nodded in response. "You do want to go out with me right?" he asked. " Of course marshy its just that cake wont be happy." "Well i don't care what she thinks." said Marshall. "Neither do i, i should get going cake is going kill me." she opens the door to see a knife storm. "Well i guess im going to stay the night here, can i see your phone?" she asks. He hands her the phone he hears cake screaming then Fiona hangs up. "cake says if you try anything she will cut your undead head off." "Did you tell her about us?" he asked. "No i wanted to announce it at gumballs ball." she said. "I cant wait to see the look on gumballs face!" he said deviously.

—~~TIME SKIP~~—  
at the ball Fiona walks in in a beautiful green dress followed by marshal in a black tux with a red trim, gumball glares at him. "Fiona you look amazing." says gumball. "Why thank you gumball." "Would you like to dance?" he asks hopefully. "I cant i actually have to say something." she and marshal walk up to the stage and Fiona grabs the microphone. "I would like to tell you all that me and Marshall lee are a couple." Gumball couldn't believe what he just heard. "This is an outrage Fiona you belong with me you deserve a prince!" and with that he runs up and gives Fiona a deep kiss Fiona tries to push him away but in the dress she is restricted. Marshal is furious Fiona is shocked Marshall grabs the pink prince by the collar looks in his eyes and says "Fiona deserves a king and you will never kiss her when she doesn't want you!" he then threw the candy prince down. "Now get out of my sight!" Marshall screams. The pink prince runs away before he could get hurt. He may hate the blood sucker but he knows he is no match for him. "Fi im so sorry he did that!" said Marshall. "Im going to give him a piece of my mind and my fist!" said Fiona. She runs after gumball and when she gets up to him she screams, "What the hell man!" "Fiona you will not take that tone with me and you wont see Marshall any more you belong to me." pg said anger in his voice. "Like hell! i belong to no one!" she yelled. "You insolent slut!" he said as he raised a hand to hit her. He brang it down and Fiona waited for it to hit her and for her to hear a smack. She never did instead she heard pg scream. She opened her eyes to see Marshall in front of her holding pg's wrist, he was twisting it. "I wonder how far this gum will stretch." he said laughing. "You will never raise a hand against Fiona or i will cut them both off along with your head and mount them over my fireplace!" he said. He then threw pg across the hallway.

~~~~TIME~~SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marshall decided to go visit Fiona because she said she was sick and he wanted to cheer her up. When he got to the tree house he floated up to her window he saw Fiona but she was blue...it was a fire protection charm. She was cuddling with flame prince and he was kissing her ear while she giggled. Marshall smashed the window. "What the hell!" flame prince screamed. "Fiona...You said...y-you were sick."stammered Marshall. "I am so sorry Marshall...fp came over and he wanted to get back together but I had to explain it to him so I called sick so you wouldn't hurt him..." she said but was interrupted. "Do you really think I'm a monster...that I would hurt your new boy toy...and cuddling him was a lot more than what friends do...why...why would you play me like this I came to make you feel better like a good boyfriend should do...I'm outta here. "marshal half screamed half cried. "Marshall wait!" she yelled but it was too late...He was gone. She used me he thought.

~~~~~~~~~TIME~~SKIP~~~~~~~  
MARSHALS POV 3 months later  
There was a knock at the door the fifth one he knew who it was. It was HER the one he didn't want to see yet he needed to see her. He opens the door and she stares at her feet until she notices he opened the door she tackled him with a hug but he didnt hug back...he was a broken man. "Marshall I missed you soo much!" Fiona said. "what do you want?" he said in a monotone voice almost robotic. "I wanted to see you of corse!" she said. "where is FP?" He asked. "In the fire kingdom. Why?" she asked. "Aren't you two together?" he asked. "No Im dating you remember. She said puzzled. "We were a couple. Until you cheated on me." he said. "Marshall I didnt cheat on you!" she said. "Fiona you cuddled with another man while he kissed your ear...that's cheating." he explained. "I didn't want him to." she said. "why were you giggling then?" he asked "he was tickling me and when you left he asked if I wanted to go out with him since he got you out of the way...so I kicked his ass." he didn't know wether she was lying, but she looked like she was dying inside, he decided to believe her. He hugged her close. "Fi...I was so lost without you...don't leave again." he said. "I won't!" she said. "Fi...what I mean is I want to be with you forever... Will you marry me and be my vampire queen?" he asked. "Yes yes yes yes YES!" She screamed. She kissed him with so much passion they both fell on the floor she was giggling he was blushing

_**I will try to update every week on Thursdays, its the only time i really get. please review even if you didnt like it**_


End file.
